The present invention concerns an apparatus for covering the space above a partition up to a ceiling including a sub-frame and a cover panel, each configured to mateably engage a ceiling channel.
Consumers often desire the additional visual and acoustic privacy obtained by extending a partial-height wall or freestanding partition to a building ceiling. Attachment of a freestanding partition to a ceiling can also provide added stability to the partition. However, difficulties are encountered when designing a support structure and cover panel for this purpose. For example, floors and ceilings are often not flat or level. Further, partitions are usually vertically adjustable so that they can be adjusted to a level condition on a floor. As a result, the dimension from a top of the partition (or wall) to the ceiling varies unpredictably. Accordingly, any apparatus for attachment above a partition up to a ceiling must be flexible enough to deal with these problems. Also, installation can be difficult because the attachment to the ceiling must be done while standing on a ladder or on a platform, and/or must be done while leaning over an existing wall or partition. These problems of non-uniformity and imperfect levels cause designs to become complex and/or to incorporate a large number of pieces and/or to require customization at the job site. However, complexity, multiplicity of parts, and/or on-site customization raise inventory and labor costs and create part management problems. Also, they cause problems when reconfiguring and rearranging a partition arrangement.
Where possible, it is desirable to make the connection to the ceiling a rigid one that is strong enough to withstand torsional forces, so that the connection itself not only anchors the partition to the ceiling, but also stabilizes the partition independent of the floor. However, this tends to result in stiff, heavy parts, which is undesirable.
In addition to the above, it is desirable to provide a partition-to-ceiling connection and covering arrangement that is resistant to coming apart when stressed by a catastrophic event, such as an earthquake. Further, it is desirable to have cover panels that can be cut in the field where necessary, yet that still provide a high quality appearance and a good tight fit.
Accordingly, an apparatus solving the aforementioned problems and having the aforementioned advantages is needed.